The present invention is related to the release of soft permanent connections when there is a failure in a telecommunications network and established connections in the network fail. More specifically, the present invention is related to manipulating the order in which the connections are released based on priority and service category when there is a failure in the network and established connections fail.
SPVC is a soft permanent virtual path or channel connection. The two ends of this connection are permanent and the connection between them is dynamically established using signaling procedures and the optimal routing path. The advantage of this is that the permanent portion""s VPI/VCI will not change while the connection is being re-established. However, when there is a failure in the network and the connections fail, the connections must be released and then re-established. Heretofore, the way connections are released is by iterating the hash buckets, which is not necessarily in the desired order.
When SPVCs are used in a big voice and data network, it is important that the voice traffic is given more priority. The voice have less delay in connection establishment and re-establishment when compared to data. The present invention provides for connections to be prioritized, and released according to this prioritization.
The present invention pertains to a telecommunications system. The system comprises M terminating nodes which receive switched permanent connections, where M is greater than or equal to 1 and is an integer. The system comprises N originating nodes which request switched permanent connections, where N is greater than or equal to 1 and is an integer. The system comprises a network through which the connections between the originating nodes and the terminating nodes are established. The terminating nodes and originating nodes are connected to the network. The system comprises a mechanism for manipulating the order in which the connections are released when there is a failure in the network and established connections fail.
The present invention pertains to a switch for routing established SPVx connections of a telecommunications network having a telecommunications system. The switch comprises a memory. The switch comprises a list of the connections. The list is disposed in the memory. The switch comprises a mechanism for manipulating the order in which the connections are released when there is a failure in the network and established connections fail. The manipulating mechanism is connected to the memory.
The present invention pertains to a manipulating mechanism for manipulating the order in which connections of a telecommunications network of a telecommunications system are released when there is a failure in the network and established connections fail. The manipulating mechanism comprises a memory. The manipulating mechanism comprises a list of the connections. Each connection has a priority. The list is disposed in the memory. The manipulating mechanism comprises a controller which releases the connections in the order of each connection""s priority. The controller is connected to the memory.
The present invention pertains to a method for responding to failures in a telecommunications network of a telecommunications system. The method comprises the steps of detecting a failure in the network. Then there is the step of manipulating the order in which established permanent connections are released.
The present invention pertains to a method for managing soft permanent connections. The method comprises the steps of releasing connections, each of which have priority, based on each connection""s priority. Then there is the step of re-establishing the connections based on each connection""s priority. Preferably, before the releasing step, there is the step of establishing connections.